clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deck Builder/@comment-30321139-20161118155255/@comment-30487604-20161120222117
I have two great decks for you 1: Giant, balloon, minions, archers, tombstone, baby dragon, freeze, arrows. The best way to play is it to place tombstone first. Then place your giant when you have a fully loaded bar. Then place your balloon at the very edge( if they don't have a building if they do place it where you giant is So they can't separate them and kill them easier) Then support ur balloon with baby dragon with archers or minions. If they dont have any minions or mega minions, Don't place you baby dragon and instead go with alone minions and ready your freeze. and then you will be able to take down a tower. I'm using this deck but with lava hound instead of giant and i'm currently at 3600 trophies with it. Also a great three crown deck. 2: Is you have the lumberjack, Then use this deck. Lumberjack, balloon, freeze, baby dragon, minions, mini pekka, inferno, zap. This deck as such a great defense, with inferno and mini pekka. Wait for you opponent to lightning ur inferno then send you mini pekka. The best way to push with this deck is the send lumberjack in front of everything, the send you balloon and baby dragon and minions. and then ready your freeze or your zap, If they go with mega minion or minion horde zap it to keep ur balloon alive and then baby drgaon with minions will quickly get rid or it. And when you lumberjack dies, USE YOUR FREEZE IF YOUR BABY DRAGON IS ALIVE! NEVER FREEZE WITH YOUR BALLOON ALONE OR YOU WILL GET COUNTERPUSHED SO HARDLY. That's one of the biggest mistakes people make with freeze. Tips: Don't focus too much on getting the balloon to the tower as the lumberjack and minions or giant and archers can deal pretty good damage too. Don't replace baby dragon for wizard or witch or any other splash attacker exept princess if you have it because wizard, witch, ice wizard are so easy to kill wil valyrie barbarians mini pekka etc.. but the baby dragon isn't and if they use those to distract, ur minions and archers will quickly get rid of it. If you unlock lava hound and you wanna keep using the giant balloon but instead of giant using hound, another great strategy with this is when your lava hound dies, freeze everything and the pups will deal damage. Inferno towers and inferno dragon agaianst you will actually help more than countering it because both of those are weak to lava pups. So when your balloon is still on 60% or higher hp and your lava pups come, You can freeze everything and you will be able to take out a tower even if there is a mega minion or princess( you can arrow) or ice wizard. Test these decks they are superfun and can get you high if you use them properly. Thank you for reading. Good luck using them. Allright? Peice.